pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Shadow Starmie
Vs. Shadow Starmie is the first episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 9/8/2018. Story Ian, Magnemite and Max make their way towards the corner of The Under with the fenced off section, which serves as a make shift jail. Max is in a genuinely good mood, his expression light and happy. Ian: You seem happy. Max: Of course! We finally have a way to take Cipher out! We find their base and disable it, they can’t make more Shadow Pokémon! Ian: And you’ll be helping Megg. Max: Huh? (Blushes bright red) I, don’t know what you mean. Ian: (Chuckles) If you say so, kid. They make it to the fence line, seeing Silva lying in a pile of trash. Max: Silva! Silva stirs, sitting up and holding his side. He then tries to point behind them, as they turn. Two female Cipher Peons are there. Cipher Peon 1: Who are you? More intruders? Cipher Peon 2: Might as well throw them in there as well! The two throw Pokéballs, choosing Dustox and Honchkrow. Ian: Max. Max: Right. Grimer! Ian: Zangoose! Max and Ian throw their Pokéballs, choosing Grimer and Zangoose. Grimer: (Angrily) Grimer! Zangoose: (Angrily) Zan! Ian: Zangoose, Shadow Wave! Max: Grimer, Shadow Blitz! Cipher Peon 1: Light Screen! Cipher Peon 2: Night Slash! Zangoose forms a dark aura sphere, firing as it splits into two. Dustox forms a pink circular barrier around it and Honchkrow, reducing the power. Grimer slides forward with a shadow aura, as Honchkrow strikes it with a wing glowing with dark purple energy. Ian: Shadow Shed. Zangoose releases a shadow mist, which hits Light Screen and causes it to shatter. Honchkrow flies back around, going to strike Grimer again. Max: Grimer! Wrap around it and slam it with Shadow Blitz! Honchkrow goes to strike with Night Slash, as Grimer takes the attack with its sludge body and keeping it trapped. Grimer then rams it head first with Shadow Blitz, blowing it back. Ian: Shadow Wave to Shadow Break! Zangoose fires Shadow Wave, blasting Dustox and defeating Honchkrow. Zangoose charges at Dustox, leaping to strike it with a karate chop. Cipher Peon 1: Dustox, hit them with Psychic! Dustox glows with a purple aura, trapping Zangoose and Grimer with it. Max: Shadow Shed! Grimer uses Shadow Shed, breaking the Psychic trapping Zangoose. Zangoose continues and strikes Dustox with Shadow Break, defeating it. Cipher Peon 1: What the heck?! Cipher Peon 2: Let’s report back! The Cipher Peons retreat, as Ian and Max return their Pokémon. They turn back to Silva, him struggling to get up. Max: He’s in no condition to be down here. Ian: Agreed. Let’s get him to the lift. End Scene Brendan, Emolga and Crystal arrive at the chasm, going to the UFO station. They approach it, as a shady guy steps in their way. Shady Guy: You look like surface dwellers. You have UFO disk? Brendan: Uh, UFO disk? Shady Guy: Need disk to operate. For cheap, I sell you one. Crystal: Do we really need one to get over? Shady Guy: Yes. $2000. Brendan: That isn’t that bad. I can put that up. Brendan gets the cash, paying the shady guy for the disk. The shady guy nods as he walks off. Brendan and Crystal go into the UFO. Brendan: Now, to insert this disk! Brendan places the disk in, as the UFO turns on. It begins to cross the chasm, heading towards the colosseum. It then suddenly jerks to the right, the two having to grab onto the guard rails as it does. Crystal: Hey! This is not the direction we wanted to go! Brendan: That jerk sold us the wrong disk! The UFO docks to the right side, being outside the TV studio. There is no way over to the colosseum from where they are. Crystal: (Groans) We might as well see if we can figure out where Silva is from here. Crystal leads the way into the TV studio, Brendan following after her. The TV crew is working to prepare their next segment, with someone applying makeup to Venus. Crystal shudders at the sight of her, as the director, being a Cipher Peon in a gold bodysuit with a white and red helmet, spots them. Mirakle B: Ah, wonderful! Mirakle B. takes Crystal by the hands, kissing one. Crystal has a disgusted expression. Mirakle B: You are just what we need for Venus’ Girl Talk segment! Young, attractive, emotionally distorted! Plus, she hasn’t seen you before, meaning that she has to assess you on the spot! Crystal: (Embarrassed) Excuse me?! Mirakle B. drags Crystal on set, placing her in the chair next to Venus. The make up attendant starts working, Crystal coughing from the powder. Crystal: (Coughs) Quit it! Venus: Oh, my. First time on stage? Definetely with make up. Relax sweetie. You’ll be great. Crystal: I don’t want to be— Cameraman: We’re on in five! Mirakle B. stands by Brendan and Emolga, glancing over at him. Mirakle B: Have we met? Brendan: (Bit tense) Not that I recall. Venus: Hello! This is Venus’ Girl Talk! Today I am joined by a mystery guest! Being her first time on our program, please welcome our guest! Do you mind introducing yourself? Crystal: (Not happy) My name is Crystal. Venus: Crystal! What a gem of a name! Now, for those of you watching, Crystal radiates the presence of a woman in love! Crystal: (Defensive) What?! I am not in love! Venus: A bit of background for you all, that I’ve assessed from these few seconds since I’ve met her! Crystal is an all out tomboy, sporting her shirt and shorts over a dress or skirt. She enjoys roughing it out in the sand and loves exploring new locations! But, this entire journey she’s been following a guy. As I’ve said previously on the show, pink is a girl’s best color while blue is a man’s best. Her obsession with blue is a clear indication that she is trying to get noticed by the guy of her dreams. Crystal closes her body up, arms in front of her and legs scrunched together. She’s trying to hide her insecurity. Venus: But the technique obviously isn’t working because men, as I’ve said before, are clueless beings! My suggestion to you Crystal, is to get decked out! Embrace your feminist side to show off that inner beauty that you are hiding with this attire! Crystal: Uh, but, I, no— Venus: And now we’re going to a quick commercial break! Stay tuned to see her five minute transformation! The camera goes out, as Crystal sighs in relief. Several techs come out, lifting her up to prepare for her transformation. Crystal: Hey! Get your hands off me! Venus: Don’t worry, dear. My crew are experts in a quick make over! Cipher Peon 1: Lady Venus! The Cipher Peons that were guarding Silva arrive, panting heavily. Venus huffs at them. Venus: What are you doing here?! You’re supposed to be guarding our prisoner! Brendan: Prisoner? Cipher Peon 2: Some brat kids came and fought us off. There are more surface dwellers! Brendan tries to look inconspicuous, when Mirakle B. shouts and points at him. Mirakle B: I knew I recognized you! You’re the one who defeated the great Miror B! Venus: What?! Venus snaps her fingers, as the attendants leave Crystal. Crystal’s face is covered in blush, eye liner and pink mascara over her eyes. Her hair is down out of the ponytails and straightened, going past her shoulders. Venus: (Hostilely at Crystal) So you are his accomplice! Your boyfriend is trying to stop Cipher! Crystal: (Relieved) At least I can stop listening to you! Your days are numbered! Venus: (Scoffs) As if! Mirakle, take out that punk! This one is mine. Mirakle B: In a glaze of glory! Absol! Mirakle B throws a Pokéball, choosing Absol. It growls angrily as Brendan’s Aura Reader behind his ear activates. The scanner goes over his eye, revealing the Shadow aura. Brendan: Cool. It works. Tentacruel, go! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Tentacruel. Tentacruel releases sparkles as it comes out of its Pokéball. The Cipher Peons get ready to battle, as Brendan nods towards them. Brendan: Emolga, Nuzzle them. Emolga flies over, Nuzzling against the two and electrocuting them. Absol charges with a dark aura for Shadow Rush, as Tentacruel blocks it with its own. Venus: Now for you! Banette! Scolipede! Venus throws two Pokéballs, choosing Banette and Scolipede. Crystal: Mismagius! Torkoal! Crystal throws the Pokéballs, choosing Mismagius and Torkoal. Mismagius: Mismag! Torkoal: (Angrily) Tor. Crystal: Mismagius, Shadow Ball! Torkoal, Shadow Blitz! Venus: Venoshock! And Attract! Scolipede fires streams of purple poisonous liquid, colliding with Shadow Ball and causing it to explode. Banette winks its eyes and creates energy hearts, them flying at Torkoal. Torkoal stops, infatuated. Crystal: Attract?! Venus: (Giggles) I am a match maker, after all! Scolipede, hit Torkoal with Toxic! And Banette, let’s see if Mismagius is your type with Attract! Crystal: Phantom Force! Scolipede spews a dark purple Toxic, poisoning Torkoal. Banette fires Attract at Mismagius, as Mismagius disappears in an indigo portal. Venus: Aw! No fair! Scolipede, block it with Protect! Scolipede intercepts Mismagius as it reappears, forming a blue barrier to block Phantom Force. Banette then uses Attract on Mismagius, it doing nothing. Venus: Aw! They’re the same gender! Banette, Feint Attack! Scolipede, Venoshock! Banette disappears, appearing behind Mismagius and striking it, causing it to shoot back towards Crystal. Crystal: Torkoal, Shadow Wave! Torkoal doesn’t respond, infatuated. Scolipede hits Torkoal with Venoshock, the poison shocking it as well and defeating it. Crystal returns Torkoal, opening a Pokéball and choosing Roserade. Roserade: (Angrily) Rose! Venus: Aw! You countered my poison technique! Too bad I can tell your Roserade is female due to her cape! Banette, hit it with Attract! Banette releases Attract, infatuating Roserade. Crystal: (Baffled) Your Banette is male?! Venus: Yep! Now Banette! Use Will-o-Wisp! And Scolipede, Steamroller! Crystal: Mismagius, use Screech! And Roserade, Shadow Rave! Mismagius lets out a deaf defying scream, stalling Banette and Scolipede. Roserade strikes the ground and releases several dark aura energy towers, slamming into both opponents. Venus: Agh! My cute Pokémon! Crystal: And Shadow Ball! Mismagius fires Shadow Ball, striking and defeating Banette. Venus stomps the ground in frustration. Venus: No, no, no! I’m the star here! I’m supposed to win! Crystal: Too bad! A crybaby like you doesn’t deserve to win! Absol swings its horn at Tentacruel for a Shadow Break, as Tentacruel raises a glass wall for Barrier. Brendan: Nice Barrier! Use Shadow Rave! Tentacruel releases Shadow Rave, knocking Absol down. Brendan loads a Snag Ball and throws it, sucking Absol in through an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back to him as it locks. Mirakle B. is in distress. Mirakle B: No! I failed you, Miror B! Mirakle B runs off, Brendan returning Tentacruel. He sees the camera now unmanned as the crew has scrambled. Brendan rushes over, preparing to turn it on. Brendan: Hopefully Ian and Max get the message. And we’re live! Ian, Magnemite, Max and Silva make it to the lift, Magnemite activating it with its electricity. The lift takes Silva up, as the TV shows the battle between Crystal and Venus. Venus chooses a Starmie. Max: That’s Crystal! Ian: We need to get to the TV station. Crystal’s aura reader activates, the scanner going over her eye. She sees the aura surrounding Starmie. Roserade gets over its infatuation. Crystal: A Shadow Pokémon, huh? Venus: Starmie, Shadow Rave! And Scolipede, Toxic to Venoshock! Starmie releases Shadow Rave, blasting through Mismagius and only partially harming Roserade. Scolipede spews Toxic on Mismagius, him oozing from poison. Scolipede then hits him with Venoshock, defeating him. Crystal returns him and chooses Buizel. Buizel: Bui bui! Crystal: Buizel, Aqua Jet to Fury Cutter! Roserade, cover him with Shadow Rave! Venus: Block it with Shadow Rave! And Toxic! Roserade releases Shadow Rave, being blocked by Starmie’s Shadow Rave. Buizel is encased in water and shoots forward for Aqua Jet, as Scolipede spews Toxic. Buizel spins and releases a wall of water to block Toxic, and rubs his paws together to form red energy blades. Buizel strikes Starmie repeatedly, causing it to skid back. Venus: Shadow Sky! Starmie glows with a black aura, as a dark purple storm cloud forms overhead. It begins to drop shadow hail that burst with energy upon contact. Buizel and Scolipede take damage from the Shadow Sky. Crystal: We can’t let this drag out. Buizel, Sonic Boom! Roserade, Shadow Blitz! Venus: Scolipede, Steamroller! Starmie, Shadow Rave! Roserade charges with a dark aura, as Scolipede curls up and rolls with red outlines. The two clash and push each other back, Scolipede being pelted by Shadow Sky. Buizel’s tail glows white as he fires a large shock wave, which is broken by Shadow Rave. Buizel is hit hard by Shadow Rave, and is pelted by Shadow Sky. Venus: Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Such an ugly girl couldn’t possibly hope to defeat me! Crystal: Beauty has nothing to do with it! It’s about our skill! Come on Buizel, Roserade. We can do it! Buizel: Bui! Buizel’s tails glow white, as wind energy surrounds them and builds. Roserade holds her flowers out in front of her, releasing a yellow Stun Spore cloud. Starmie and Scolipede are hit and paralyzed by it. Crystal: You relearned Stun Spore! And as for Buizel, hit them with your new Razor Wind! Buizel swings his tails, releasing a white crescent shaped wind blade that hits Scolipede and Starmie. They both are knocked down, with Shadow Sky defeating Scolipede. Venus: No! Crystal: And Fury Cutter! Buizel runs forward and strikes Starmie repeatedly with Fury Cutter, knocking it to the ground. Crystal loads a Snag Ball into the Snag Machine. Crystal: Go, Snag Ball! Crystal throws the Snag Ball, it sucking Starmie in with an energy hand. Venus returns Scolipede and takes off running as the Pokéball ricochets back to Crystal. She catches it as it locks. Crystal: I caught a Starmie! Brendan: She’s getting away! Emolga, fly after her! Emolga nods, as it leaps off Brendan’s shoulders and flies after Venus, who has fled down a service hallway. Crystal returns her Pokémon as the two give chase as well. Main Events * Ian and Max find Silva, helping him to get back to the surface. * Crystal engages in battle with Venus, defeating her and snagging her Shadow Starmie. * Brendan defeats Mirakle B and snags his Shadow Absol. * Crystal's Mismagius is confirmed to be Male, and her Torkoal confirmed to be female. * Crystal's Roserade relearned Stun Spore. * Crystal's Buizel learns Razor Wind. * Brendan's Tentacruel relearns Barrier. Characters * Crystal * Brendan * Ian * Max * Silva Villains * Cipher ** Venus ** Mirakle B. Pokémon * Mismagius (Crystal's) * Buizel (Crystal's) * Magnemite (Ian's) * Banette (Venus') * Scolipede (Venus') * Dustox (Cipher Peon's) * Honchkrow (Cipher Peon's) Shadow Pokémon * Torkoal (Crystal's) * Roserade (Crystal's) * Tentacruel (Brendan's, shiny) * Zangoose (Ian's) * Grimer (Max's) * Starmie (Venus', snagged by Crystal) Trivia * Venus gets a spot-on read of Crystal's personality from a single glance. * Mirakle B was incorporated into this episode because there was no other place for him in the story. * Despite Venus adoring beauty, the Pokémon she used are not usually one's first thought on beautiful Pokémon. ** Her Banette stems from her first battle in Pokémon Colosseum. ** Scolipede was based off wanting a serpentine Pokémon to replace her Steelix from the games. * Max is now the only team member to not have faced a Cipher Admin. * The Shadow Starmie was Misty's Starmie. * Flannery's Torkoal is confirmed female. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc